


No take-backs adoption

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [24]
Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Ichigo is so done, confused Xanxus, good brother ichigo, that's cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Suddenly, it all makes so much sense to Ichigo. But it's fine, it is.He'll deal with it himself.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Ichigo & Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Kurosaki Yuzu & Xanxus - Relationship, Vongola Massimo & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1047





	No take-backs adoption

**Author's Note:**

> [No take-backs adoption](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/190163480130/no-take-backs-adoption)  
> Enjoy!

Of all things Ichigo had expected when he met a small boy with a baby-sized teacher, this had not been it. A Yakuza boss, maybe if highly unlikely. A mafia one? Well ok, Ichigo has seen stranger, not by much, mind you, but still weirder. A mafia boss of the rainbow, forecast themed mafia? Ichigo didn’t see it coming.

Then there was the frankly nonsensical stuff that kept happening around the kid. A battle for jewellery? OK, fine. Why though? But fine. Ichigo can do that. Going to the future and then back? OK. Who’s Ichigo to judge? He’s invaded two realms. 

Arcolobeno representative tournament or whatever the entire thing is called? Ichigo is 100% behind the reasons. Besides, Reborn is a lot like Urahara. He grows on you, like a fungus, even if the colour theme only really applies to one of them. 

Earth flames? 

By that point, Ichigo is just resigned. Fine, fuck it. Alright, he needs his powers back. 

Surprisingly enough, Ichigo returns to Karakura to find both a solution and a beside himself with worry Urahara. Cute, if creepy. But fine, Ichigo will endure the fussing. 

What he will not endure is the soul reapers happily trying to erase the memories of his new friends. And, he guesses, of the Varia. If only because Tsunayoshi pouts and Ichigo has, maybe, a small soft spot for his sky. A tiny one but it exists.

So he marches himself to Soul Society, the Vongola Tenth Generation and the Varia in tow because they can’t see souls damnit and Ichigo can’t be everywhere at once. 

He should have seen it coming. Which is probably why he didn’t. Staring down at the man who used to be known as Massimo Vongola, Ichigo refuses to tear his hair out. “This,” he declares, “explains so much.”

Ichigo keeps Xanxus very carefully behind him as he feels a tick starting in his eye. “You are a disgrace to older brothers everywhere!” Slamming his fist on the man’s face, Ichigo throws his hands up in the air. “Do I need to do everything myself? Fine! Watch me do it. Watch me!” Turning around to look at the bewildered Xanxus, Ichigo lets his scowl soften a little. “Have you even eaten? Come on, you need to eat." 

The hybrid bets those guardians of his let him drink like a sailor and eat only steak. Ichigo’s going to have to fix that. 

Health, people. It matters!

That’s how it starts. Thankfully for his newly acquired little brother, Ichigo is now once more able to travel via Garganta. It makes things easier. "Xanxus,” Ichigo crosses his arms and tries his best to keep his temper, Xanxus just doesn’t know what it means to have a proper older brother, “you won’t get steak unless you finish the salad." 

It’s probably the surprise that has Xanxus complying. Ichigo knows he has far more fights to look forward into the future but Ichigo is nothing if not stubborn. 

Xanxus is just… confused. Very confused. He has no idea what’s happening, actually. Kurosaki used to hate him and now Xanxus can’t seem to get rid of him. It doesn’t help that Lussuria has joined forces with the kid. Kurosaki is just about everywhere, fussing about Xanxus food and alcohol intake, sleep schedule, even his goddamned feelings. 

The other day, the hybrid ripped Timoteo a new one for being "a bully and a shittier father than even goat-face”. Xanxus might have enjoyed that if he wasn’t so fucking confused. 

“Look,” Xanxus sighs, “you can’t be my older brother, kid. You’re the same age as me.”

Brat rolls his eyes and Xanxus’ hand twitches. Giving Xanxus the same soft scowl he’s been giving him for months now, Kurosaki snorts. “That’s ok, Xanxus,” Kurosaki indulges him (that infuriating brat), “but you’re still wearing a jacket. I don’t care if it ruins your look, you’ll get sick and it makes you cranky." 

Xanxus is pretty sure that Squalo will die of laughter and if he doesn’t, Xanxus will kill the shark himself. 

And, if a big part of him actually likes the brat’s overprotective affection, Xanxus will never let anybody know. Not even when he knows that Kurosaki has noticed just how much Xanxus likes having someone give him home-cooked meals every day and take care of him when he’s sick, no matter how impossible he gets. And if, only if, Xanxus finds himself feeling better with Kurosaki around during bad days… Well, he’s sure Kurosaki won’t say a thing. 

Besides, Karin and Yuzu are nice younger sisters to have. Yuzu is a wonderful soul and Karin is a spitfire Xanxus can appreciate. 

He’s, secretly, fine with all of that. 

_**BONUS:** _

"Look, Xanxus-nii. You’re doing it wrong,” Yuzu explains one day, giving Xanxus samples of the new recipe she’s trying. “You’re not using the younger sibling privileges properly." 

Xanxus blinks, pausing his eating to blink at her. "What?” He’s gotten better at the cursing thing, she pouts and Ichigo scowls disappointedly. It sucks. Karin and he are in agreement on that one. 

Yuzu just sighs. “Look sad." 

All Xanxus manages is a scowl. Yuzu, for her part, is looking distinctively miserable and teary-eyed. That’s the scene that Ichigo finds when he comes to check-in on them. The man goes instantly soft around the edges with a core of overprotective fury. "What happened?" 

"Oh, Ichi-nii! It was horrible! That old man called and…" 

She doesn’t even finish his statement but Ichigo nods anyway, ruffles both Xanxus’ and Yuzu’s hair and gives them a firm. "I’ll handle it." 

Xanxus gets an apology the next day. Hu, he thinks to himself almost gleeful, this is a lot of power indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in [tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com) for more drabbles or come chat with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/Faki74003842)!


End file.
